passionefandomcom-20200215-history
Our Discord server
Important Note This page has not been majorly updated since it's creation on 7/6/2019. Information, like emoji names and channels may have been drastically altered since the creation of this page. What is Passione? Passione is a discord server created by the youtuber "Djuncle", who is known for making Jojo's Bizarre Adventure content, including acapellas, clips from the series, and memes. The server's main purpose is to serve as a SFW Jojo's community. As of 7/6/2019, there are 1,506 members who have joined the server, with around 1/5 of them online. As of this moment, the server is themed to fit the currently airing part of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. It is most likely that the theme will change when Part 6 of the series, Stone Ocean, airs, making the server most likely prison themed. It is unknown whether the name of the server, Passione, will change. Channel Categories Currently, there are seven channel categories on the server. Channel categories are used to separate different channels for better organization * Important ** Holds all information about the server, including the rules, role info, announcements, and much more. * Main Section ** This is where most of the server activity happens, with #the-church-of-djodjo (lobby),#artwork, #gamer-chat, #new-episode-discussion, and #heavenly-ascended-memes. There is also the voice channel Cathedral of Djungus that can be used for casual conversations. * Music 'N Stuff ** This holds all of the music related content, including the channel #music-over-heaven-��, in which people can use bots such as Eermit Purple (Vexera), Purple Haze (Watora) and moody jazz (Rythm). There are currently three unrestricted voice channels within the category: Music & Chill 1, Music & Chill 2, and Music & Chill 3. There is also another voice channel called holding hands, with a three person limit so that two people and a music bot can listen and chat. There is also the channel #bot-commands, where people can check their rank and play with the bot Jotaro (Mantaro). * Side Section ** This category is used for all the channels that do not quite relate to on another. For example, the channels listed in this category are #fan-stands, #advertisement-channel, #dj-edits, where you can modify any picture with a similar art style of Djuncle's profile picture,#edits, for every type of edit that is not related to Djuncle, and #cursed-server-screenshots, to send all the screenshot from the server that are cursed or funny out of context. There is also the channel #irl-pics-info, which will give you the steps necessary in order to gain the rank "Picture Verified", and thus obtaining the permission to see the channel #irl-chat. * Discussion ** This is where people can discuss about the different parts that have not yet been animated. These channels were made to keep spoilers to a minimum. Currently, there is #part-5-manga-discussion, #part-6-discussion, #part-7-discussion, and #part-8-discussion. There is also #comics, to talk about marvel/dc comics and other mangas. * Language ** This is where people from foreign countries can speak their native language. Currently, there is only one channel called #español-channel, where people can freely speak Spanish. The amount of channels can change from time to time depending on the demand. Bots In the server, there are currently five bots open to public commands. Their functions can range from music and personal statistics to an entire game campaign build into them. * Hermit Purple (Vexera) ** A music bot in which people can use in the channel #music-over-heaven-��. It can be used with it's prefix "+" and a command prompt. * Jotaro (Mantaro) ** An interactive bot where users can input specific commands to create certain gifs, sentences, and much more. There is even a built-in game campaign, in which users can get money, perform certain tasks, and interact with other players. It can be used with it's prefix "->" and a command prompt. * moody jazz (Rythm) ** A music bot in which people can use in the channel #music-over-heaven-��. It can be used with it's prefix "!" and a command prompt. * Polpo (Amaribot) ** A ranking bot in which it monitors a member's activity on the server and gives EXP and levels according to how often they chat. There are also ranks that are associated to a person's level, encouraging people to chat and be active to climb higher up the ranks of the server. It can be used in #bot-commands with it's prefix "," and a command prompt. * Purple Haze (Watora) ** A music bot in which people can use in the channel #music-over-heaven-��. It can be used with it's prefix "=" and a command prompt. * Fibril ** The server's staff bot, programmed and created entirely by the server's consigliere, Fibre. ** She serves a variety of purposes, mostly to assist with logging incidents of rule-breaking on the server. ** Has a feminine appearance and measures in at 7 inches flat. Ranks In order to encourage activity within the server, ranks are applied to a person based on how often they chat in the server with the assistance of the bot Polpo (Amaribot). All people keep their levels except if they leave the server, are kicked, or are banned. * On Trial (no ranks) ** People who have just joined the server do not get a rank immediately and are represented with the standard white color Discord gives to people with no ranks. * Gang-star ** This rank is achieved when a member reaches level 1. Once a person gets this rank, they will be able to post links and pictures in #the-church-of-djo-djo and many other channels. * Squad Soldato ** This rank is achieved when a member reaches level 10. Once a person gets this rank, they will be able to apply for staff at #staff-applications * Squad Officer ** This rank is achieved when a member reaches level 35. It shows how long a member has been active in the server. * La Squadra ** This rank was meant to be achieved when a member reaches level 69. It is unknown why Djuncle has deleted this role. * Staff ** This rank only symbolizes that a person is part of the staff. * Capo ** This rank is achieved when a member becomes a moderator. Once a person gets this rank, they will be able to use moderator powers, such as muting, kicking, and banning people. * Head Capo ** Head Capos are capos who have gone above and beyond what is required, and are given extra responsibilities. These responsibilities are various tasks to help the Consis. * Consi ** This rank is achieved when a member, usually a Capo or Head Capo, becomes an admin. Once a member gets this rank, they will be able to use administrative powers, such as organizing or modifying roles, channels, restrictions, etc. * The Boss ** This rank is achieved when a member reaches level 100. It most likely has no effects on the permissions a person has when given the role; it only acts as a name plate. * Picture Verified ** This rank is achieved when a member follows out the steps listed in #irl-pics-info. Once a member gets this rank, they will be able to access irl specific channels, such as #irl-chat. * DJ ** This rank allows the user to use advanced music commands in order to have more control of their music without any road blocks. * Artist ** This rank is achieved when a person posts a certain amount of consistent, and moderately high quality art on the server. It is mainly used as a label to identify other artists. * Cute lurker ** A custom role granted to members who spend more of their time watching the chat rather than interacting within it. * Happy Birthday! ** A role granted to a person when it is their birthday. The person can choose the color of their rank and get to keep the rank for the entire day. Staff can only grant this rank if the person says so. * The Moss ** green plant for a green man * R E T I R E D ** A role given to members with excessive warnings. Prevents them from talking for a duration of time. * Part 5 Survivor (Working Title) ** A currently unused rank that will be given out to everyone who has been on the server before Part 6 airs. Emojis The server currently has 52 emojis, 12 of which are animated. This number is subject to change due to the new Server Boost feature Discord has implemented. The current emojis are: :zoomeyes:, :Zenderman_nope:, :yes:, :yeahboi:, :whyme:, :Whenyouiggywalking:, :thinkoochi:, :Tthinkcrimson:, :thecryingpoint:, :spicy_gappy:, :sadglasses:,:pufferfish:, :pissgiorno:, :pigbukkit:, :omegaJoy: :perhaps:, :oraora:, :ooooooo:, :ok_handuwu:, :mmmmmmmmmmmm:, :mistawhat:, :mistagun:, :MISTA_CAT:, :koochi:, :kittywhat:, :kirbywhoa:, :josukelaugh:, :josukeeeeeeee:, :JosukeCringe: :holyfuck:, :GUAN:, :fingerguns:, :EyesSquint:, :EYES:, :elmosad:, :djthinking:, :djsunglasses:, :djsad:, :djorrifying:,:djopenmouth:, :djooooooo:, :djmad:, :djflushed:,:djdead:, :crimsmile:, :caesarorgasm:, :bruhmoment:, :boomer_shame: :avdolconfused:, :AURRIGUN:, :absolutedisgust: The current animated emojis are: :wry:, :thinking_at_the_speed_of_sound:, :rage_crimson:, :oraorabarrage:, :nodding:, :mudamudabarrage:, :menacing:, :josuke_sipping:, :HOLY_FUCK:, :easy_going_fibril:, :confused_bakugo:, :cha_cha_baby:, :blush-1: Trivia * Moderator TheMainPoint#1783 has the highest number of EXP in the entire server. She is currently level 71 * TheMainPoint#1783 has also claimed the 1 millionth message in the server. * Djuncle is known for pulling off pranks and random events on the server, so be careful when you see Dj is online. * There are several emojis based off of staff members, such as :Zenderman_nope:, :thecryingpoint:, :GUAN:, :AURRIGUN:, :easy_going_fibril:. These emotes were illustrated by someone super duper cool and mysterious. * Djuncle is known to archive all "deleted" channels. All of your deepest, darkest secrets are still there with your favorite uncle. * There are certain events that you can trigger by quoting different memes. Try to name some and you might flood the chat with gibberish. * Currently, the server only has one person boosting it. If you are planning on staying, and you already have Nitro, support the server and give the baby a boost! * Fibre#0690, one of the Consi's of the server, barely ever chats, earning him the rank as Cute lurker. Legend says that if you ever see Fibre chat, you will be granted 16 years of luck because that's his level lol what a noob * Fibre has also been known to not watch Jojo's. Despite multiple attempts by the staff and some community members, we will never know if he will watch Jojo's ever again Credits Post your Discord name and tag here if you contributed Coalicious#0897 ymorts#8808 FunnyValentine#3717 fish! Aurrickan#5391 Man of Culture#2011 Category:Server Info